Draft:James Stunt
identified, if you choose to resubmit this, some other changes would be valuable. The article doesn't yet include any links to other articles. It could be usual to link, for example, "ultra-high-net-worth (UHNW)" to Ultra high-net-worth individual, and other terms. The article uses a Wikipedia article (List of Old Bradfieldians) as a reference. That's not allowed. See WP:CIRCULAR. It's also slightly odd that the "Interests" section is the longest one. That wouldn't block this being created, as the article can always be expanded later, but still; since you're interested in writing an article about Mr Stunt, perhaps you could add to the "Career" section. › Mortee talk 08:49, 21 August 2018 (UTC)}} ---- | spouse = | children = 3 (1 daughter, 2 sons) }} James Robert Frederick Stunt (born 21 January 1982) is a British entrepreneur and a very-high-net-worth individual (VHNW) whose business interests include precious metals, mining and shipping as well as dealing in fine art and fine wine. Early life James Stunt was born in Surrey, United Kingdom, on 21 January 1982 to Geoffrey, a corporate printing and publishing director, and Lorraine Stunt. He had an older brother, Lee Stunt (b. 1979) who passed away in 2016 at the age of 37. Career He was educated at Bradfield College (to which he makes endowments for academic scholarships and has also made donations for renovations) and Mander Portman Woodward , before graduating from the European Business School London in Regent’s Park. Stunt started his business career investing in the oil and transcontinental shipping industries (particularly in cargo vessels), before diversifying his investments into gaming, property and mining industries. Currently, Stunt is Chairman and CEO of precious metals business, Stunt & Co. Ltd, based in London. Founded in November 2014, the UK based, family owned company specializes in procuring, refining and selling gold and silver bullion and precious metals. In 2016, Stunt & Co, in association with the US-based company Rosland Capital Group, secured a six-year deal with Formula One World Championship Limited for the global distribution of a new, limited collection of gold and silver coins to celebrate the history of Formula One. Interests Stunt is a leading art collector with a varied and valuable collection , including Old Master works by Van Dyck , Sir Peter Lely portraits , Rembrandt and Picasso. His philanthropy has led to loans of selected paintings to public museums including the Courtauld Gallery in the UK and the Museum of Fine Arts in Boston and donations to many charitable organizations such as The Prince’s Trust, Elton John AIDS Foundation, The Meningitis Trust and Tusk Trust He is known as a renowned wine collector, with a cellar collection estimated at £16 million in value and which has included a large collection of Château Pétrus, Le Pin, Domaine de la Romanée-Conti and six bottles of 19th century Château Lafit. He has a significant number of rare collector’s cars including an exclusive, one-off Lamborghini 750-4 Superveloce. Stunt took part in the Conservative Party’s Leader’s Group , and is described as being a major donor. Personal life Stunt married his former longtime girlfriend, Petra Ecclestone, in the Odescalchi Castle in Rome, Italy on August 27th, 2011. They divorced in late 2017. He is father to Lavinia Stunt (born in 2013) and twin boys James Jr and Andrew (born in 2015) all of whom were born to Petra Ecclestone. References External links * Stunt & Co. Ltd * London Gold Bullion